Olvídala
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. / -Muy bien Donnie, te lo voy a decir directo aunque te duela: April nunca fue para ti. / -¡No es cierto! ¡April me quería! ¡Desde que la conocí! / Por mas que Miguel Angel no quería decirlo de esta manera, lo tenia que decir: / -Si, te quería… del mismo modo que quiso a Rafa, a Leo y a mi… como hermanos menores.


**Olvídala**

* * *

**Summary:** AU. / -Muy bien Donnie, te lo voy a decir directo aunque te duela: April nunca fue para ti. / -¡No es cierto! ¡April me quería! ¡Desde que la conocí! / Por mas que Miguel Angel no quería decirlo de esta manera, lo tenia que decir: / -Si, te quería… del mismo modo que quiso a Rafa, a Leo y a mi… como hermanos menores.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **La franquicia de Ninja Turtles no la cree yo, esos fueron Eastman y Laird. Yo solo publico aquí para entretenimiento.

**Nota:** Aparte de que esto es un AU, aquí menciono las edades de los personajes, que nos servirán para entender mejor el relato.

**Edades:**

**Splinter/Tang Shen: mas de 40 sin lugar a dudas**

**Casey: 26**

**April: 25**

**Mona Lisa: 23**

**Leonardo: 21**

**Karai/Rafael: 20**

**Donatello: 19**

**Miguel Angel: 18**

**Ahora si, adelante:**

* * *

Era una noche templada de marzo en las inmediaciones de la siempre congestionada NY. La gente va y viene, centrados completamente en sus vidas y sin fijarse siquiera en los demás. Entre esa multitud se encontraba un chico rubio saliendo de la estación del metro rumbo a su hogar.

Y es que un trabajo como repartidor de comida china era desgastante hasta para el chico mas positivo de Queens.

El solo quería llegar a casa, esperar que no hubiera el ajetreo habitual de los últimos días, ir directo al refrigerador, tomar una rebanada de pizza que había escondido especialmente de sus hermanos, ponerla en el microondas y comerla mientras busca algo que ver en TV.

Al abrir la puerta, ve que no hay absolutamente nada de ruido en casa, por lo que complacido por lo que ve, va directo al refrigerador por la rebanada de pizza. Ya se la saborea: esa rebanada de pepperoni y champiñones era lo que mas anhelaba después de hacer entregas de comida china en una motocicleta.

Afortunadamente no trabajaba de repartidor de pizzas, si no imaginen a cuanto ascendería la cuenta que les debería a los patrones…

Ya tenia la rebanada en el microondas, y Mikey ya esta imaginándose saborear ese pedazo de pizza cuando cae en cuenta de algo muy importante:

No hay ruidos en casa. Ni siquiera uno.

Entiende que cuatro de los integrantes de su familia no estén: papa y mama están ayudando a Leo y a Rafa en su boda doble…

Ni siquiera el entiende porque si sus hermanos mayores son tan diferentes en actitud, se van a casar al mismo tiempo…

Lo único de lo que esta seguro es que va a ser la boda mas dispar de la que alguna vez sepa: mientras la mitad de la decoración del local para la boda tendrá el estilo típico japonés, la otra parte lucirá un look digno de un pub de Dublín.

Y no quiere preguntar en cuanto al porque de la prisa para casarse… sabe que ese no es el caso, pero si le dijeran que Karai y Mona Lisa están embarazadas de sus primeros sobrinos -de sangre- no le extrañaría ni un poco…

Bueno, a lo que iba, no estaban cuatro de ellos. Pero tampoco estaba el otro hermano suyo. Si estuviera allí, ya hubiera explotado unas 2 veces su cuarto-laboratorio.

Ya sin importar que se termino de calentar la pizza, fue al room-lab de Donnie, el cual como supuso, estaba vacío.

En otras situaciones no le daría mayor importancia, pero teniendo en cuanta lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos días…

Decide tomar el GPS que tiene en su mesa de trabajo, el cual lo ayudaba a localizar los celulares de todos los Hamato.

Y después de 5 segundos, tiene la localización de su hermano. Al ver Mikey donde esta, no puede evitar sino soltar un bufido:

-No, no puede ser… ahora me toca a mi. Gracias Leo y Rafa.

A pesar de su desagrado, el rubio decide ir en busca de su hermano genio, pero sin olvidar algo:

-Y tu no te me escapas.

Dijo tomando la rebanada de pizza del microondas. Ya se la comería a medio camino.

* * *

En medio de la barra de un bar con look demasiado texano-mexicano para estar en medio de NY, se encontraba un chico castaño con lentes de armazón morados, de cabellera y ropa completamente desarreglada, mirando deprimido hacia la barra, en lo que le llegaba de parte del bartender una bebida alcohólica, la cual procede a tomársela toda de un trago. No le agrada ni un poco el sabor, pero se ha sentido tan mal en estos días que ignora el efecto en sus papilas gustativas.

-Sigo sin creer lo que ahora vives haciendo Donnie.

El castaño malhumorado reconoce de inmediato esa voz y voltea a ver a su hermano:

-Largate Mikey. Tu aun no tienes derecho de entrar aquí.

-Ya lo tengo-, muestra su identificación. -Y al menos no me caigo de borracho por culpa de la depresión.

-Claaaro-, responde el de lentes alargando la letra "a", producto claro del efecto embriagante de las bebidas, -tu no tienes que deprimirte teniendo tu harem a disposición.

Ah, ya cayo. Entendió que era lo que le pasaba -otra vez- a Donnie.

Ahora entiende las molestias de Leo y Rafa cuando les tocaba llevarlo de regreso a casa.

-¿No has podido superar eso?

-¡Y COMO QUIERES QUE LO SUPERE! ¡ESE INFELIZ DE CASEY ME QUITO LO ÚNICO QUE LE DABA SENTIDO A MI VIDA!

Y acto seguido, se lanzo contra Mikey en un intento de golpearlo. Sin embargo, al ser el rubio el mas ágil de los Hamato, pudo esquivar el intento de golpe fácilmente, tumbar a Donnie en el piso boca abajo.

-No puedo creerlo Donnie: sin tu mente eres un completo idiota… tranquilos chicos, es mi hermano, ahorita me lo llevo a casa-, añade al ver a los de seguridad yendo de inmediato a la escena.

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué no eran solo el, el de cabello negro y el pelirrojo?- pregunta el guarura.

-Somos cuatro-, respondió Mikey entendiendo que no era la primera vez que Donnie iba a ese bar… ni idea de como lo encontró, pero lo hizo.

Ante eso, el de seguridad vuelve a su posición, viendo que el de cabellos rizados pudo controlar al castaño, mientras este era puesto de nuevo en su silla frente a la barra por Mikey, quien empezó a hablar con seriedad, sorpresivo incluso para el mismo:

-Muy bien Donnie, te lo voy a decir directo aunque te duela: April nunca fue para ti.

-¡No es cierto! ¡April me quería! ¡Desde que la conocí!

Por mas que Miguel Angel no quería decirlo de esta manera, lo tenia que decir:

-Si, te quería… del mismo modo que quiso a Rafa, a Leo y a mi… como hermanos menores.

Lo que quedaba del corazón de Donnie se fue haciendo trizas al escuchar esa frase: en el fondo sabia que April siempre los vio como los hermanos menores que nunca tuvo, y a los cuales tenia que ayudar a crecer:

-Tu lo sabes, es seis, siete años mayor que nosotros, ¿crees que te iba a esperar hasta que fueras mayor de edad para que pasara algo entre ustedes? Por favor: tendrás tres doctorados, dos maestrías, una cátedra y cuanto titulo académico que te imagines, pero aun así no ibas a quedar con ella. Ya esta casada y espera bebe en un par de meses. Ya no te dañes mas, solo… olvidala.

Al ver el rostro lloroso de su hermano, quiso parar, pero sabia que esto, por mas doloroso que fuera, era necesario.

-Casey… lo único que sabrá sera reparar autos y patear traseros en callejones, pero le da lo que ella necesita, algo que ni tu ni yo le podríamos dar.

Donnie escucha todo el sermón de Mikey -quien se inspiro para ponerse en modo Leo- hasta que al final de su frase capto al final algo que le llamo la atención:

-Tu… ¿Y April?

Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, el de cabellos rizados procedió a acomodarlo:

-Tranquilo _bro_. Fue un crush pasajero, mas pasajero que todas las novias de Rafa antes de conocer a Mona.

-Mas te vale.

Una vez que vio que Donatello medio se calmo, Miguel Angel decidió preguntar:

-Por cierto, ¿tan siquiera sabes a que tipo de bar viniste?

Donnie miro el ambiente, la decoración y escucho la música, a lo que llego a una conclusión:

-Al menos tengo claro que esto no es un bar gay.

Mikey no podía negar que Donnie se pusiera a decir tonterías como esas al estar embriagado… lo entendía de Rafa, de Casey, e incluso de Leo cuando su relación con Karai se estaba tambaleando, pero no del intelectual de los Hamato. Definitivamente tenia que ayudarlo por donde se pudiera, aunque ni el mismo sabia por donde empezar.

Y en eso empieza a sonar una canción en español que relataba exactamente los penares del castaño:

-Escucha la canción. No entenderé muy bien español pero se que tu si.

Y la melodía grabada empezaba a sonar:

* * *

**Canción: Olvidala**

**Link en youtube: /rlciWDbalyg**

* * *

🎶 _Yo sé que aun te duele el corazón_

_y sé que estas llorando por amor_

_y yo como tu amigo te quiero confesar_

_aunque te duela: olvídala… olvídala_

* * *

-Al menos ya no soy el único aquí que te dice eso.

Donnie lo mira con reproche mientras continua la canción:

* * *

🎶 _Olvida a esa mujer porque es ajena_

_Olvídala que solo tendrás penas_

_Y suelta ese capricho de tu mano_

_que el amor te llegara… tarde o temprano _🎶

🎶 **_Pero es que yo la quiero de verdad_**

**_Necesito su cariño junto a mi_**

**_Pero es que yo la extraño de verdad_**🎶

🎶 _Pero ella no te extraña a ti _🎶

🎶 _**Pero es que yo no puedo más vivir **_🎶

🎶 _A ella no le importa tu sufrir_

_Olvídala, olvídala... _🎶

🎶 _**Pero es que yo la quiero de verdad **_🎶

🎶 _Pero ella no te quiere a ti_

_Olvídala, olvídala, olvídala _🎶

* * *

Una vez que termino la canción, Mikey le dice a Donnie.

-¿Ves? Hasta me gusto la ultima parte de esa canción, parecía que eramos tu y yo cantando…

Donnie, entre la embriaguez, recupero un poco la cordura y sabia que tenia que dejar lo de April en el pasado.

Lo que no sabia era que fue mas impresionante: que Mikey tuviera la razón, o que esa canción en español también la tuviera.

-Como sea, llévame a casa.

Al ver que su hermano al menos ya no estaba tan encegado por la tristeza y la rabia, procede a toma una de sus brazos para ponerlo sobre su hombro e ir ambos caminando.

-Bien, a la próxima tu y yo nos vamos de parranda y te voy a quitar a una de tu harem.

-No lo hagas: aun no cierra esta herida y quieres actuar por despecho, no, no no. Ademas, yo no las llamaría mi harem… si se enteraran de ese apodo que les puso Rafa… no quiero saber de lo que serian capaces-, dijo lo ultimo con escalofrío incluido.

-Quienes: ¿Renet, Shini o la hermana de Casey?

-Todas ellas… y hasta el propio Casey.

-Quien te manda ligarte a tooodas al mismo tiempo? Deja algo para tu hermano.

-Luego veremos, Donnie. Luego veremos.

Y así, ambos hermanos menores fueros saliendo de ese bar, con el castaño sabiendo que podía contar con su hermano menor, por mas cara de tonto que a veces pudiera lucir.

-Por cierto, ¿que les voy a decir a papa y mama si me ven con resaca en la mañana?

-Tranquilo Donnie, déjamelo a mi.

El castaño quedo con una duda, la cual reflejaba en su rostro al salir definitivamente del lugar:

-Tu no salgas del cuarto en toda la mañana y yo diré que hiciste volar algo allí adentro, por lo cual estarás en cuarentena hasta mediodía…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Si, se que es muy raro leer relatos como este: Donnie ebrio de dolor y Mikey con fama de mujeriego. Pero es necesario para el fic.**

**Además, yo hice el fic basándome en las diferentes versiones animadas de TMNT, de las cuales la mayoría de ellas coinciden en un punto: April y Casey son MAYORES que los Hamato en cuestión de edad.**

**Si, a ellos los ponen como los adolescentes que siempre han sido, pero April y Casey tienen, cuando menos de 23 para arriba, aunque no se especifique, queda claro.**

**Asi que por lo mismo cualquier intento de Donnie -o Mikey- por ligarse a la pelirroja era perdida de tiempo, obvio no se iba a dar.**

**Ademas de que historicamente en las versiones de TMNT, Donnie siempre es el que tiene la peor suerte en cuestiones amorosas.**

**Ademas de que se de primera mano cuanto duelen este tipo de cosas, use en parte mis vivencias para reflejar el sentimiento de Donnie.**

**Espero que les guste, hace rato que no ando en este tipo de fandoms, saludos.**


End file.
